Total Drama Reloaded
by Supersilver46
Summary: 34 cartoons and my Own Characters battle it out in Total Drama reloaded! Who will win and who will be that sorry looser read to find out and most importantly reveiw
1. First Challenge

**Hey It Supersilver 46 and this is my first Total drama cartoon X-over story. I hope I'll at least get SOME reviews for this story. For some people reviews are a waste of time but reviews help us know what we're doing wrong, how we can make it better or something. So please review. And after that small rant on with the story! P.s. I haven't given up on my other stories just though I'd try something new for a while.**

* * *

**The camera focuses on an island where our host Chris is waiting for the contestants to arrive.**

Max: Hello fair readers I'm Max Silver and the host of Total cartoon reloaded! 34 cartoons and 12 of my own OC's will be competing to win two million dollars! Here come the contestants.

**A boat docks near the shore. And Mordaci, Rigby, Eileen, and Margaret exit the boat.**

Max: the first one off the boat is Mordecai from, Regular Show! So how's it feel to be on a reality TV show?

Mordaci: It feels pretty good at least I won't have to work for a few weeks.

Rigby: It feels awesome I can't wait to win the money it'll be a piece of cake!

Mordeci: Dude don't start with that cocky people never win on these types of shows

Rigby: Stop talking!

Margaret: Rigby don't argue Mordaci's kind of right

Max: Any way, let's welcome the rest of the contestants, starting with the three superheroes Blossom, Buttercup, and bubbles!

Blossom: Hi

Bubbles: Nice to meet you

Buttercup: Whatever

Max: And since these character appears often in many Total Drama cartoon X-overs please welcome Edward, Courage, and Katz!

Edward: I'll crush you all!

Katz: You're so annoying like that stupid dog who's afraid of his own shadow!

Courage: Hey I'm that cowardly!

Max: Moving on, we have the three Ed's, Ed, Edd, and Eddy

Eddy: It'll be a pleasure to sca-, I mean work with you guys.

Ed: Butter toast

Edd: please don't embarrass yourself on live national television ed , And Eddy please try to scam everyone.

Eddy: you're not my mom, sock head!

Rigby: WHOOOOOA! You just got burned!

Eddy: About time someone saw how smart I am!

**Rigby and eddy high five each other.**

Mordeci: Don't be a jerk Rigby

Max: We haven't even started yet and you guys are already arguing! This might bring up the ratings up a bit. Anyway next we have Mandy, Grim, Billy, and Irwin!

Mandy: All of you better stay out of my way

Billy: Hi mom and dad I'm on TV!

Irwin: I'll win this yo, and then mandy will totally love me

Mandy: In your dreams Irwin.

Max: From foster's we have Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Frankie

Bloo: I will totally dominate everyone

Mac: Don't get cocky bloo

Frankie: Yeah bloo, Besides I'll win

Coco;Cocococococococococococococococo-

Rigby: Okay we get that your name is coco just shut up!

**Coco glares at Rigby**

Max: Thank you for shutting it up anyway the last are cartoons are Gumball, Fiona, CJ, Kitty, Number 3 and 5,Penny, Ben, Susan, Mary, Dee Dee Dexter, Johnny Test, and Boomer

Blossom: Why would you bring a criminal here! Don't you even know who that is?!

Max: Trust me I already know I forced him to do it to repay for the damages he did to my car.

Boomer: Dude you left it unlocked and left your key's in there where everyone could see them! Anybody could have done what I did!

Max: Damn it! I knew I forgot something that day

**Everyone laugh's at Max's misfortune**

Mordaci: Dude even rigby's not dumb enough to do that

Max: If you all want to leave then keep laughing!

Everyone stops laughing.

Ben: Well its nice meeting you guys.

Johnny test: Ditto. At least there are some cute girls here

**Bubbles blushes since Johnny was looking at her when he said it**

Dexter: So when do we start this stupid competition?

Max: As soon as the others arrive

Everyone: Others?!

**Soon another boat parks next to the other boat.**

Max: Lets give a warm welcome to Joey, Jackson, Brent, Quinn, Josh, Zack, Lily , Sara, Seth, Mackenzie, Terra, and Caroline!

**All 12 get off the boat**

Joey: Yeah this is so awesome.

Brent:….

Josh: The winner of this show is me

Seth: Shut up man that's a surefire way to get eliminated

Terra: Hi everyone nice to meet you

Zack: Hey wanna buy something?

**Flips over his jacket to show combs, bubblegum packages, pens, and a razor**

Max: Okay since everyone is here and this is getting long and kind of boring let's get into teams. Mordaci, Seth, you two are team captains choose your teammates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll tell you since the processes were very hard. Tears were dropped, fights had started, and lots (and I mean a lot) of cuss words. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max: Okay now that that's over with, Mordeci since you chose Terra, Blossom, Dexter, Courage, Ben, Bubbles, Grim, Margaret, Finn, Fiona, Dee Dee, Irwin, Penny, Number 5 ,Number 3, Billy, Gumball, Joey, Quinn, Mac, Brent, Bloo, and Jake, your team will be called Rising Tide.

Mordaci: Hey that's no a bad name

Max: Seth you chose Katz, kitty, Mandy, Cajun fox, Josh, Rigby, Zack, Buttercup, Eileen, Boomer, Mackenzie, Sara, Frankie, Susan, Mary, CJ, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edward, Josh, Zack, and Jackson. Your team will be called Red Flame.

Seth: Okay I guess that's a good name.

Max: Okay head to your cabins and if you feel like it you can use the confessional room, to talk about current situation

(confessional camera)

**Rigby: So I'm the first one to use this thing! Anyway since Mordaci didn't choose me he'll be sorry. But first I'll have to make an alliance with someone.**

**Brent: These suckers think I can't talk but its all part of my plan. I'll make an alliance with that weak raccoon and get that idiot gumball out.**

**Gumball: I think I have an actual chance at winning this. But since this is one of those shows I probably have to make sure I win a lot.**

**Mordeci: I think rigby's pissed at me not choosing him to be on my team. It's just that he probably doesn't have the skills for physical stuff.**

**Test: I wonder if bubbles like me**

**Boomer: All of these losers are going to lose**

**( End)**

Max: okay campers the first challenge is to jump off the cliff on this island and land in the safe zone. If you don't then you better be a fast swimmer and hope that the sharks won't eat you or something.

Susan: Is he serious?

Mordeci: He's probably just trying to scare us

(Confessional)

**Mordeci: Right?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxx(end)

Max: Glad you guys made it up here, so who wants to jump first.

Blossom: Isn't this dangerous?

Max: No way I had 10 interns test it and 2 of them survived.

Max point's to the two interns that are in the fetal position

Intern 1: Sharks are bad, Sharks are bad, Sharks are bad

Intern 2: I think I lost a finger!

Max: see there fine, but if you don't want to do it then your team looses a point. If five people quit then the other team wins. Blossom you're first.

Blossom: what?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blossom: If I don't do it then it'll cost my team so I'm going to do it since I rally don't want to get voted off.**

**Mordeci: If she doesn't do it hen it's okay because no one in there right minds would do this!**

**Ben: This guy is insane! I should have guessed that it wouldn't be this easy to get onto tv.**

**Brent: If she doesn't do it then I know who I'm voting for**

**Xxxxxxxxxx(End)**

Blossom runs and jumps off the cliff

Blossom: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Luckily for her she managed to land into the safe zone.

Max: rising tide has 4 points! Katz it's your turn next

Katz: curses!

**After a while the two teams are tied and there is only one person remaing on each team.**

Max: Okay if Brent jumps then rising tides win but if he chicken's out then red flames win.

Mordeci: You got this brent, edd is the only one left!

Brent nodded as he jumped off the cliff

Max: Rising tides win since brent landed in the safe zone!

Eddy: but what about Edd

Max turns around to see that edd had passed out

Max: Yeah looks like you guys loose head over to the elimination campfire at eight

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Confessional)

**Buttercup: Edd**

**Seth: Sorry dude but you cost us the challenge**

**Cajun fox: I should beat you up for this**

**Katz: Better luck next time**

**Mandy: see you never looser**

**Eddy: Sock head**

**Ed: Sorry double d**

**Kitty: you suck**

**Josh: You could've tried**

**Mackenzie: I didn't do it either but I'm voting you to save myself.**

**Jackson: You weren't gonna last anyway**

**Rigby: Dude you suck even I did this! You would have slowed us down.**

**Frankie: Loser**

**Edd: I'm afraid I've angered everyone**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(end)**

Max: The rest of you don't even have to worry Edd you're out get on the boat of losers

Edd sighs as he walks to the boat.

(confessional)

**Mordeci: Alright we won we just have to keep winning.**

**Courage: Brent asked me if I wanted to join his alliance, should I have said no?**

**Ben: Brent asked me to join him to get rid of stronger opponents, so I said why not?**

**Brent: this plan is coming together but if I want to ensure my spot in the finale I'm going to have to make some more allies.**

**(end)**

**Max: Will Brent succeed in his plan? Can he get more allies, and how will Johnny admit he likes bubbles? Find out on the next chapter of Total Cartoon reloaded!**

* * *

**Okay I admit this chapter was kind of boring and I tried to skip some parts but tell me what you think is it good or bad? And PLEASE review. Any this is super silver signing out. P.s. hey in your reviews you can tell me which character you want to come back if they get eliminated and who should win reloaded. **


	2. Crash

**The crash**

* * *

**Supersilver46- Okay before I get started I would like to thank ThomasFan 4839 for posting a review on my story and giving me an idea for the next challenge. I would also like to thank man of steel 15 for being the first to you for motivating me to get off my ass and write another chapter. Without further Ado, let's get on with the story**

* * *

**Max- Last time on Total cartoon Reloaded! 46 contestants came onto the show to win $2,000,000 but sadly learned what type of fun they would have here. Actually it's more fun for me than for them. Brent managed to get the Rising tides a win and the red flames kicked of Edd for being such a wimp. Brent also managed to get two people into his alliance: ben and courage! Will brent's plan work find out on TOTAL! CARTOON! RELOADED!**

* * *

**Confessional**

**Brent: My plan is comming together perffectly and I know exactlly who should get out. First, I'll rig the votes to get rid of that blue cat then I'll plant the evidence in that Blue Jay's bed making everyone angry at him for cheating and will get rid of him eliminating a potential threat.**

**Finn: While wining is great and all, i have to worry about how I can stay safe from elimination and these shows always have that backstabing compettitor or that annoying stuck-up idiot who can't do anything right.**

**Jake: Brent came over to me last night and asked if I wanted to join his alliance and I said, " Sure, why not ?" **

**Mordecai: Okay so we have our first win, now all we have to do is keep it up.**

* * *

Max(over intercom): Attention all lose- ,I mean, campers head down to the mess hall for your second challenge

**The campers pile out of their campers and some of them look a little dazed**

Mordecai: So what do you think he want's us to do for this challenge

Johny: He probably want's us to skydive without parachutes or walk into a bear cage with meat tied arround our necks.

Gumball: Guy's look at the bright side we're still alive

Finn: yeah but for how long dude?

Dexter: well unlike you stupid people I plan on surrviving

* * *

Confessional:

**Mordecai:That guy is getting on my nerves he kept most of us up with his endless snoring**

**Finn: Stupid?**

**Jake: That guy need's to learn a lesson**

**Zack:I really want to beat the crud out of this guy**

* * *

**Mess hall...**

Max: glad you guys could make it have a great night in the cabins?

Kitty: please, you call that-

**Points to the cabins**

Kitty: A place to sleep in?

Max: Hey if you want to complain the walk of shame has your name written on it, but I should remind you this is for $2,000,000.

Kitty:...

Max: I thought so. Anyway in this challenge ,which ThomasFan4839 made, you guys will have to make a short film based on an airplane crash. you guys have 2 hours to make the movie. So you guys should probably hurry up and get whatever you find on the island.

Mandy: how will we find a way to use this junk on the island to represent a plane crash site ?

Max: That's your problem I guess.

Finn:Well can you at least tell us what happens if we win

Max: Oh yeah I almost forgot if one of the teams win then the get to spend two days at five-star cottage somewhere while the losing team has to vote someone off.

Max: On your marks...Get set... go!

**everyone on Red Flames and Rising tides rush out the of the mess hall**

* * *

Rising Tide

Dexter: Okay with my superior intelligence I, Dexter Boy genius, will help this stupid team win!

Finn: Dude you don't have to have to shout it.

Dexter(accent) : Shut up stupid boy!

Finn: Now you're getting on my nerves!

**Finn tries to tackle Dexter and beat the crap out of him but is being held back by mordecai, jake, and zack.**

Zack: Finn, Dexter isn't worth it he might be annoying but just ignore him I'm pretty sure he get's beaten up a lot.

Dexter: You are the stupidest one here, if this was a academic challenge you would all loose!

Margaret: guys shouldn't we focus on beating the other team?

Dexter: Shut up woman!

Mordecai: That's it you jerk you're going down!

Finn: I'll think I'll join you in beating this guy to a pulp

**Finn, mordecai, and zack gang up on dexter and start beating him up while rolling down a hill and landing next to some debris theat has junk arround it.**

Mac: Guys we got to stop them before-, bloo what are you doing?

Bloo: Recording

* * *

Confessional:

**Mordecai: Dexter is getting on my last nerves the jerk calls himself a boy genius, then he insults us by saying we're stupid ,and finally he insults margaret! That guy is getting voted off I'll make sure of it.**

**Johnny: Man, he started getting on everyone's bad side either he's doing it on purpose or he's just asking to get beaten up.**

**Blossom: I can understand why everyone is angry at him but...**

**Bloo: You gotta admit that he did kind of help us, unintentionally though**

**Finn: Dude that guy is so annoying he's like the ice king! Only he claim's hes smart so he probably only has that difference with Ice King**

**Jake: He's leaving i'm pretty sure he pissed off almost everyone**

**Gumball: I'll vote for him in case we loose.**

* * *

Red Flames

**while the Rising Tides were having some issues the red flames had surprisingly done a much better job.**

Eddy: Wow I can't belive we found all this stuff and make a great short film

Rigby: I guess we were just lucky this time that five-star cottage is as good as ours!

**The two high-fived each other while they relaxed since they had already made the short film. Just then brent had walked to where the two were.**

Rigby: here to beg us for stuff while your loser team looses?

Brent: Nah I just wanted to ask if you wanted to form an alliance with me. I already have Ben, courage, and Jake on my team so I was hopping to add to the numbers of my group.

Rigby: Why should I join your alliance? you're probably going to tell you're teamates about what we're doing.

Brent: What if I told you I could get your revenge on your friend for not picking you.

Eddy: well... I'll join you because I wan't to get far in this game.

Rigby: I'll join you too but...

Brent: But?

**Rigby smiles mischievously as the possibilities on getting revenge on mordecai runs through his mind.**

Rigby: Only if you promise to get rid of mordecai.

Brent: pleasure doing bussiness with you gentlemen

Rigby: likewise

* * *

Max: Okay two hours are over let's veiw the video's! wait, mordecai, dexter, zack, and finn what happened to you guys?

Mordecai, Finn, Zack, and dexter have black eyes bloddy noses though dexter looks the worst out of all of them.

**Rising tides video**

The camera focuses on Mordecai, finn, zack and Dexter beating each other up near tons of debris. that was basically what the entire movie was.

Though the red flames was much bettter in comparission as they actually did a pretty good job on it and it was sort of a zombie surval thing which was pretty cool.

Max: Well I'm pretty sure we all know who won this challenge, The Red flames! Rising Tide you guys are heading to elimination camp fire tonight.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Mordecai: You've been a real jerk so you had this comming**

**Finn: 3 strikes and you're out man!**

**Brent: This may set me off schedule but you have to leave**

**Blossom:...Bye**

**Johnny: You got on everyone's nerve**

**Jake: If you were a survivor in a real plane crash you'd probably die in a day or two**

**Dexter: I AM DEXTER ,BOY GENIUS YOU WILL REGRET THIS!**

**Buubles: bye**

**Margaret: That's what you get for being a jerk**

**Dee Dee: I noticed that brent left for a while so maybe I should vote for him.**

**Grim: See ya mon**

* * *

Max: well Dexter only one person didn't vote for you so...

**He flips a lever which sends dexter's seatrocketing into the sky**

Dexter:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Max: Now that dexter is gone what will brent do to get his plan back on track. How many contestants won't end up in a body cast or worse. And how many lawyers can I get away from before they sue me? Find out on the next Total! Cartoon! Reloaded!

* * *

Supersilver 46: thanks again to man of steel 15 and ThomasFan4839 for reveiwing my story. If you guys could please get other's to send challenges or just to review please help me out with this. I'll even give you vir tual medals while we eat virtual cake! But anyway please reveiw and you can even tell me who you wan't to come back or make it to the season finale! This is Supersilver 46 signing out!

* * *

Disclamer: I do not, I repeat do NOT own Regular show, the powerpuff girls, Kitty( someone already used her and I'm not sure if she's a real character in a show or something somebody just made up), Adventure Time, Foster's, Camp Lazlo,Dexter's labrotory,Johnny Test and other characters from shows that I borrowed to add into this fic. Thank you and please don't sue me or annything.


	3. Tour de losers

**Tour de losers**

**Supersilver46: Sorry for taking a while to post a new chapter I was trying to get this game called Touhou Mother installed to my computer and I finally got it working yesterday. Anyway I'd like to thank adamantium canine09 for providing a challenge for me to write. And Exciting news for me, this story has 5 REVEIWS this is so awesome because it's the most reviews I have gotten for any of my other stories! So without further ado, lets get on with the chapter!**

* * *

**Max: Last time on Total cartoon reloaded! The campers had to create a short film based on an airplane crash. The Tides risings lost due to Mordecai, Finn, Dexter, and Zack fighting most of the time and Dexter was launched out of the competition. Only 44 campers remain who will be the winner?, who will be the sore loser?, and will anyone get out of this show unharmed? Probably not, but find out right now on the next episode of Total! Cartoon! Reloaded!**

**Most of the campers are in the cabins sleeping soundly, but there in for a rude awakening…**

Max: I've always wanted to try this…

Max blows a air horn over the intercom waking up everyone

Mordecai: Dude seriously did you actually have to do that to wake us up?

Gumball: It's so early in the morning too…

Rigby: The stupid blue cat can't take it he should go cry to his mommy.

Finn: Dude It is pretty early you don't have to act like such a jerk to him

Gumball: Yeah at least I'm a little smarter than you

Rigby: Yeah right you're probably in like the sixth grade or something

Mordecai: At least he probably won't drop out of high school like you dude. And I'm pretty sure he's a little stronger than you.

Rigby: oh yeah? Let's see if that little baby can take this!

Rigby punches Gumball but gumball doesn't even react to the punch.

Finn: Wow, you must be really weak rigby. Even gumball could take that punch.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Mandy: I guess we all know who the weak link is**

**Edward: I feel really sorry for the guy… NOT!**

**Rigby: Damn it! Now that gumball made me look like I'm really weak the team is sure to kick me off! I need to get rid of that guy!**

* * *

Max: If everyone's done laughing at rigby we can move on. In this challenge you will have to race around the island on these bicycles that I stol-, I mean borrowed.

Finn: That sounds easy, there's no way we can loose!

Mordecai: And we'll probably get back on top again

Max: But…

Johnny: That doesn't sound good and he's got that look in his eyes again…

Max: You guys might want to watch out for the walking sharks which were thankfully donated to this show. Also you guys can choose between these weapons to stun, injure or stall your opponent. Oh and the last two have to swing over a 10,000 volt pond powered by some generators that we stol-, I mean borrowed.

Finn: I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for us.

Margaret: Your sick max, you know that.

Max: I try to be. Okay rising tides since you lost last time you guys get a 2 minute head start and you get to choose your weapons first. Just try not to kill anybody okay?

The members choose their weapons and bikes. After two minutes the red flames grab their bikes and weapons and start chasing after the others.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Rigby: I have to prove myself to the team or else they'll just get rid of me. The best thing to do would be to try to shoot the tires of the other team's bikes and speed past them. And it should be easy since I choose two micro SMG's, and a pocket knife.**

**Mordecai: I'm feeling slightly nervous because there's like a whole bunch of us weapons and one of the other team members could "accidentally" paralyze one of us for life!**

**Boomer: Heh, this will be so easy I'm one of the most feared villains in the world!**

**Rigby: Watch out gumball, your gonna get it!**

**Gumball: I'm thinking about writing my will**

* * *

Rigby: Hey Gumball take this you stupid blue cat!

Rigby started shooting wildly missing gumball, but managing to hit half of the rising tides bikes.

* * *

**Confessional**

**Katz: while I don't really like that raccoon for insulting cats since I AM ONE, he managed to get us in the lead but I'm going to keep my distance just in case he hits me.**

**Mordecai: This is what I was talking about rigby could've killed all of us with his stupid aim!**

**Finn: That guy nearly killed me! If I hadn't moved to the left a bit he could have killed me!**

**Jake: Well at lest he hates cats right?**

**Boomer: This is another reason we need him out , he's a psychotic rat on the loose that's stupider than Mojo!**

**Gumball: I really need to write a will now**

**Brent: That stupid raccoon got me out too, but if he does win we can vote out gumball since he's weak.**

* * *

Gumball: Since you want to kill me so bad take this!

Gumball manages to hit the rest of his teammates and also everyone on the red flames except they both reach the finish line at the same time.

Max: okay since everyone else is out and you two got a tie you'll have to fight to see who goes first through the punchinator 3000.

Mordecai: Gumball you've got this rigby's probably weaker than you!

Mandy: Rigby if you loose then you're out of here.

Max: And…. Start pummeling each other!

Gumball and rigby both run up to attack each other but since they both collide so hard that both of them get knocked out at the same time.

Max: that was the lamest fight in the history of fights.

20 minutes later rigby and gumball get back up and start punching each other, but it doesn't really do anything as both of them end up having a slap fight.

Mordecai: How did a fistfight devolve into a slap fight?

Finn: Dude this may sound kind of harsh but I think if we end up loosing we should get rid of gumball.

Jake: Yeah he did almost kill us all. At least it was easy to avoid rigby's shots.

Max: okay since this is getting us no where jus head into the punchinator 3000 so we can laugh at you guys getting beaten up.

Rigby and gumball run into the punchinator 3000, but rigby gets punched in his "private place" and starts moaning and rolling around on the ground. Gumball makes it to the third stage. With rigby, following close behind.

Max: It seem's like gumball is in the lead with rigby right behind him

Rigby: not for long!

Rigby swings up to gumballs robe and cuts it with his knife that he pocketed and gumball falls into the water while hungry sharks surround him

Gumball(thinking): Oh shi-

Max: And rigby wins for the red flames! Rising tide's you don't get to pick anybody because gumball is leaving since I don't want to get sued. We'll have someone fish him out later.

* * *

**And there you have it sorry if it seems rushed, I'm kind of feeling sick right now so I just rushed it a bit. Anyway thanks to man of steel 15, adamantium canine09, and ThomasFan 4839 for reviewing so have some virtual soda's for reviewing guys. Thank you so much and I'll try to post a new chapter later but for now, ciao!**


	4. Sleepin' in

Sleepin' in

* * *

**Supersilver 46: Hey guys it's me again back with an other chapter of total drama reloaded. First off I'm going to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Second, I've been hearing people saying stuff about OC's on some fanfics who think it's alright to critize people who come up with the characters. Thats a jerky thing to do because making an OC are our creations they're people who we work hard on to make. third, I'd like to thank the people who have reveiwed and given me really awesome challenges, like this one thought up by ThomasFan4839. Now without further ado let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Max: Last time on Total Cartoon Reloaded the campers went on tour around the island that may or may not been fatal for some of them. In the end Gumball, who by the way got attacked by sharks and took a plung into a high voltage pond, was kicked off. Now 43 campers remain, Who will win?, Who will loose?, And who will hope they never even signed up for the show? Find out right now on Total! Cartoon! Reloaded!**

* * *

**The camera zooms in to see the campers eating at the mess hall...**

Finn: Dude I don't know how much of this I can take! First ,he has us jump off a cliff, Then we have to make a movie wich resulted in us getting hurt. And finally, he had us race around the island trying to shoot each other!

Mordecai: And to top it all off we lost not once, but twice?!

Ben: I hate to say it guy's but we kinda suck, badly.

**Just then Fiona walks over to where the guy's are sitting**

Fiona: Hey have you guys seen bubbles anywhere? We can't seem to find her.

Finn: Um, well, you see we-

Jake: We haven't to see her I don't see johnny here either, but I'm sure that they're fine what could go wron with a guy and a girl, alone in the woods with nobody there to see what they're doing...

**Everyone stops eating and look at jake horrified as the reality of what they could be 'doing' together**

Zack:HOLY SH-

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Katz: Well nice going dog, you just put an image in our minds that should belong in an 'M' rating story. Thank god that's not what they were doing.**

**Edward: That dog is such an idiot, does he do that often**

**Mckenzie: I fell like I want to-( Vomits on the floor)**

**Brent: Why does it smell like vomit in here?**

**Buttercup: I was about to pound the creep if he was going to do that to my sister.**

**Bubbles: We were just walking we werent doing ...that!**

* * *

Max(over intercom): Thanks for that disturbing image so if your all done thinking about those thoughts meet me outside the mess hall.

As the group heads out Brent pulls aside Ben and Jake

Brent: Okay here's the plan during whatever insane challenge that we're about to do bring down the other team no matter what even if it has to turn into cheating.

Ben: Do we really have to cheat? I think some of them would be-

Brent: No dude, We only cheat if _their _the ones cheating that way it'll make us less of a target for elemination.

Jake: Well I guess that does make sense anyway. So what do you think the challenge is?

Ben: Probably something stupid.

* * *

A minute later everyone gathered to where max was while some looked at him loathingly.

Katz: So oh great host, what are we doing this time?

Max: Well since some of you like to sleep I made this challenge especially for you.

Rigby: Wow that's the first time you did some thing nice for us.

Max: In this chalenge you will have to hang onto this tree upside down over this pool full of pirhanahs.

Mordecai: Where do you come up with ideas like this?

Max: Don't blame me, blame ThomasFan4839 for this challenge.

Katz:curse you ThomasFan4839!

Max: Anyway whoever dosen't fall asleep and is still hanging onto the tree wins their team a stay in my mansion for a day! So what are you losers waiting for Go!

* * *

5 minutes later both teams had all of their members hanging on the tree but some were finding hard to stay awake with the blood rushing to their heads.

Courage: I don't think I can keep this up any long guys I'm starting to slip

Mordecai: Dude don't give up you can stil go on this challenge is nothing

Max:Well since some of you are still awake i'm going to tell you the most boringest thing I have ever come across.

**Skip this if you want to, It's pretty boring.**

I go to the store. A car is parked. Many cars are parked or moving. Some are blue. Some are tan. They have windows. In the store, there are items for sale. These include such things as soap, detergent, magazines, and lettuce. You can enhance your life with these products. Soap can be used for bathing, be it in a bathtub or in a shower. Apply the soap to your body and rinse. Detergent is used to wash clothes. Place your dirty clothes into a washing machine and add some detergent as directed on the box. Select the appropriate settings on your washing machine and you should be ready to begin. Magazines are stapled reading material made with glossy paper, and they cover a wide variety of topics, ranging from news and politics to business and stock market information. Some magazines are concerned with more recreational topics, like sports card collecting or different kinds of hairstyles. Lettuce is a vegetable. It is usually green and leafy, and is the main ingredient of salads. You may have an appliance at home that can quickly shred lettuce for use in salads. Lettuce is also used as an optional item for hamburgers and deli sandwiches. Some people even eat lettuce by itself. I have not done this. So you can purchase many types of things at stores.  
If I drive around, I sometimes notice the houses and buildings all around. There are also pieces of farm land that are very large. Houses can be built from different kinds of materials. The most common types are brick, wood, and vinyl or synthetic siding. Houses have lawns that need to be tended. Lawns need to be mowed regularly. Most people use riding lawnmowers to do this. You can also use a push mower. These come in two varieties: gas-powered and manual. You don't see manual push-mowers very much anymore, but they are a good option if you do not want to pollute the air with smoke from a gas-powered lawnmower. I notice that many families designate the lawnmowing responsibility to a teenager in the household. Many of these teenagers are provided with an allowance for mowing the yard, as well as performing other chores, like taking out the trash, washing the dishes, making their bed, and keeping the house organized. Allowances are small amounts of money given by parents to their children, usually on a weekly basis. These usually range from 5 dollars to 15 dollars, sometimes even 20 dollars. Many parents feel that teenagers can learn financial responsibility with this system.  
Now I will talk about farm land. Farm land can be identified by some common features. They almost always consist of a very large patch of dirt with small green plants lined up in very long rows. You may sometimes see farm equipment riding over these rows, like tractors or combines. These machines help farmers grow more crops in less time. They are a very helpful invention. Some different types of crops are soybeans, cotton, corn, tomatoes, tobacco, and lettuce (which I mentioned earlier). Most crops are used as food, and can be defined as either fruits or vegetables. Some are commonly eaten raw, after being rinsed in water to remove any dirt. Some are often cooked, which helps give them a more pleasant taste and makes them easier to chew. A very versatile vegetable is the potato. It can be eaten raw, or it can be cooked in a variety of ways. They can be baked, and many people like to add butter to them. They can be mashed, and a lot of times brown gravy or milk gravy is poured on top of them. They can be cut into thin strips and fried. Typically a large amount of grease is required to prepare potatoes in this style, but they are easy to make and easy to eat. You can order them at several fast-food restaurants. Potatoes can also be boiled, stewed, and scalloped. There is a wide variety of options available to you when cooking potatoes.  
Some other types of crops grown on farm land are used for other purposes. Cotton is used to make clothing (which I also mentioned earlier). It is a very versatile and inexpensive material for clothes. Such items as shirts, pants, socks, and underwear can be made from cotton. The process of converting cotton from a cotton plant to clothing is fairly complicated. Today, cotton is harvested more efficiently through the use of the cotton gin, invented by Eli Whitney many years ago.  
Tobacco is another type of crop. It is used in making cigarettes. A lot of people smoke cigarettes, even though many medical sources have identified them as harmful to people's health. Warnings are printed on cigarette packages reminding people of possible dangers resulting from smoking. Cigarettes are available in several brands, including Marlboro, Salem, and Virginia Slims. There is a brand called Kool, but I don't know whether they are still available at most outlets. Tobacco farming is a large industry, and currently there is debate about it. Recently the government decided on some regulations that cost tobacco companies a large amount of money.  
If you notice, some farm lands have animals living on them. Most of these are cows, and there are also pigs, sheep, and goats living on farms. Some are raised for the milk they provide. This milk goes through several processes to ensure that it is not contaminated before it is made available to consumers at stores (which I mentioned earlier). Another use for farm animals is meat. Three popular types of meat are beef, pork, and chicken. Beef comes from cows. Pork comes from pigs. Chicken comes from chickens, but you probably knew that. These animals are raised to become plump and healthy, then they are killed, sometimes at slaughter houses. The meat is then removed from their bodies, cleaned, and made available at a variety of stores and restaurants. Sometimes this process can seem gross, but it is part of an advanced ecological food chain on earth. Just like birds eat worms and tigers eat deer, human beings eat cows and pigs. The main difference is that we don't eat animals raw. We cook the meat to remove blood, fat, and germs from it. We also season our meat with salt or different kinds of sauces. The end result is food that is very tasty and is healthy for us.  
Farmers do not like trespassers. If a farmer sees one, he will sometimes shoot at them with a shotgun that he owns. Trespassing is against the law. Laws are created by government to prevent people from living in fear. They are meant to provide safety for citizens. Our government in America consists of a legislative branch, an executive branch, and a judicial branch. The legislative branch makes laws based on the concerns of citizens they represent. The executive branch consists of the President. This person enforces the law, and he has certain other duties like declaring war and approving bills prepared by members of the legislative branch. The President is also considered the leader of our country. The judicial branch interprets the laws. This branch consists of the courts and the trials held in them. Here a judge and jury determine from evidence presented by lawyers whether someone is guilty of breaking a law. Initial law enforcement takes place among police officers. They are the first people to encounter situations where a law is being broken. If a criminal (law-breaker) becomes too violent or hostile, they will use guns or mace or nightsticks to administer immediate punishment. Their goal is to bring the criminal under control, so that he can receive a punishment determined by members of the judicial branch of government. Punishments mostly include time in jail, but they can also include fines and, in extreme cases, the death penalty. There is controversy surrounding the death penalty.  
Children play with toys. This is common to almost all kids. Toys come in a very wide variety. Boys tend to like cars, action figures, and toy weapons. Girls tend to like dolls, toy kitchens, and make-up. Both of them like building or assembling things, be it with Legos, blocks, Play-Doh, or something similar. Toys can be found at most stores, and these days entire stores are dedicated to selling only toys. The most popular of these is Toys 'R' Us (with a backwards "R"). Their mascot is Geoffrey the Giraffe. Children love to go to Toys 'R' Us and look at the wide variety of toys available. Most children receive the greatest quanitity of toys on their birthdays, or during the holiday season in December. For the majority of children, this holiday is Christmas. For Jewish children, the holiday is Channakuh. Either way, the kid gets presents during this time, and most of these presents are toys.  
Christmas is a holiday which has gradually become centered around the character "Santa Claus" and his elves and reindeer. Children are told that Santa's elves build their toys, and Santa delivers them personally to each house in the world by riding in an airborne sleigh hauled by nine reindeer, including Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, who leads the way. Another popular Christmas character is Frosty the Snowman. Frosty is basically any snowman that comes to life. So during Christmas, many children build snowmen, and some of them hope that theirs might come to life. But all of these characters are myths. The true origin of Christmas is a celebration of the birth of Jesus, who founded the religion of Christianity a couple of thousand years ago. Many popular Christmas carols deal with his story, such as "Joy to the World" and "Silent Night."  
Other holidays include Thanksgiving, Halloween, and Independence Day. Thanksgiving has become a tradition of preparing large quantities of food for a large gathering of people, mainly family and friends. This meal usually features turkey or ham as the main course. Turkey and ham are both kinds of meat (which I mentioned earlier). The meal usually also consists of dressing and a wide assortment of vegetables (which I also mentioned earlier). The origin of Thanksgiving is usually traced to the days of the pilgrims, who were the first settlers in America. They made peace with the native people, the Indians, and together enjoyed a large feast, thanking God for providing them with such an abundance. (Their concepts of God were probably very different.)  
Halloween is the holiday when people dress in costumes to look like other characters. Most of these are children, who go from door to door in different neighborhoods to request candy from the people living there. They usually say "trick or treat" then receive a treat. Very rarely does the person in the house respond with a trick. Halloween has some sort of demonic origin that I am not quite sure about, but the name derives from "All Hallow's Eve." I will not say much about Independence Day, but it is the day Americans celebrate the anniversary of our independence from Britain. Most families purchase fireworks during this holiday and set them off in their lawns (which I mentioned earlier).  
America gained independence from Britain in the late 1700′s after the Revolutionary War. Britain was hoping to extend its empire across the Atlantic Ocean, but the colonists who settled the territory did not want to be under Britain's control, with their various taxes and regulations. Both sides were very passionate about their position on the issue, so a war occurred. This war featured a few heroes, including George Washington and Paul Revere. George Washington became America's first president when we gained independence. I am not sure what happened to Paul Revere. The Declaration of Independence was written before the war by Thomas Jefferson in 1776 and made clear the position of the colonists. It was signed by many important people, including Ben Franklin and John Hancock. Ben Franklin is well-known for many things. One of these is inventing electrical conductors in the form of lightning rods. A famous tale is that he flew a kite with a small piece of metal somewhere on the string during a lightning storm. This was an effective way to test his theory. Another thing Ben Franklin is known for is publishing Poor Richards Almanac. This was like a magazine and contained some of his famous writings and quotations. One famous quote was "Tell me, I forget. Teach me, I remember. Involve me, I learn." Maybe this had something to do with why he flew that kite.

* * *

After telling them this everyone except brent had fallen into the lake.

Max: And The Rising tides win thanks to brent! Nobody gets eliminated and, you guys get to stay in my mansion and get medical help.

A weak 'hooray' was heard from everyone.

* * *

**Supersilver46:*snore* huh? Oh soryabout that thanks for reading now I'm going to go downstairs and watch Frozen again! This is the longest chapter I have ever written, ever.I hope this makes up for my absence i might do shorter chapters mainly because I am so tired from this. **


End file.
